1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a landing truck, which is used to receive an aircraft in a forced landing so as to avert danger, particularly when an undercarriage landing gear of the aircraft fails to lower properly.
2. Description of Related Art
When an aircraft has a malfunction during a flight, for example engine or undercarriage failure, the aircraft is forced to land in an emergency. If the aircraft is forced to land on the ground, to ensure safety of the whole aircraft including passengers and flight crews, a huge and complicated emergency landing aid system should be prepared in order to rescue people from danger and/or extinguish probable fire hazard. The undercarriage landing gear normally includes a landing gear nose wheel and two landing gear main wheels, and no matter which wheel of the landing gear fails, the aircraft forced to land faces catastrophic danger.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a landing truck for receiving an aircraft in an emergency landing, when the undercarriage landing gear of the aircraft fails to lower properly, so as to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a landing truck used to receive an aircraft in a forced landing without undercarriage landing gears lowered properly. The landing truck comprises a wheeled vehicle driven independently by front and rear engines and steered synchronously via front and rear steering compartments, a landing frame being controllably operative in cooperation with a landing angle of an aircraft, a trapping unit and a cushioning unit operatively mounted on the landing frame for absorbing impact and vibration of the aircraft landing on the landing frame, a supporting and a balancing unit for supporting and balancing the aircraft, and an automatic controlling unit including a set of touch sensors and a monitoring system, whereby the operators can monitor the landing of the aircraft from different viewing angles, which helps the operators to steer and control the landing truck to receive the landing aircraft.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.